The Week of Yuuri
by Alatus
Summary: A week of seven themed one shots about Shin Makoku's 27th Maou as he tries to deal with his crush on a certain soldier.
1. Day1: Cafe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

**AN:** Seems to have been a little on the quiet side of the KKM section recently, especially for ConYuu type stories. So I whipped together: The Week of Yuuri, which I'll be updating once a day over the next week. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

Big thanks to my editor Nami schwan for all her help with this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Day 1 – Café**

Yuuri had always dreamed of Conrad asking him out. In his fantasies it would be in his own world, on a slightly rainy day. The knight would ask him to a small café that was nearby, and Yuuri would always agree.

The light rain would make everyone else stay inside, and they'd have the patio to themselves. Over some dessert, and underneath the table's large umbrella, they would happily chat together. The topics would wander all over the place, from baseball play-offs to Anissina's newest invention.

After the conversation was finished, and the ice cream sundaes long since devoured, their eyes would meet, and Conrad would lean forward across the small table to kiss him.

That was always the point, sadly, where Yuuri was jarred out of his pleasant daydream. He'd never kissed anyone of the lips before, and his musings always left him wondering what that kiss would actually be like.

It just so happened on a winter day, some time after lunch, Conrad interrupted him from his musing on that very subject.

Yuuri had flushed bright red, babbling a mile a minute, trying to cover anything Conrad might find suspicious, but was only digging his own grave deeper in the process.

One charming smile from the knight silenced him though, stealing his very breath away. What Conrad said next however, shocked him to his core. "Do you want to go on a date?"

To which Yuuri let out a choking squeak, and with cheeks aflame, fainted dead away. It was only later he'd found out that Gunter had been looking for him to start his afternoon lessons, and Conrad had actually told him, "You're going to be late."


	2. Day2: Music for the Soul

**AN: **Wow, I must admit I wasn't expecting the response to this to be as big I've gotten. I just wanted to say how delighted I am, and to thank everyone who reviewed. But anyway, I think of the seven themes that I picked out for the week, this was the hardest to come up with one for. Music is food for the soul doesn't make a lot of sense if you think about it for too long, but I'm more or less happy with what I squirreled the piece into.

Big thanks to all my reviewers and to Nami schwan for her help once again!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Day 2 – Music is food for the soul**

Yuuri acknowledged (to himself) how huge his crush on Conrad was. He did not, however, know what the soldier's thoughts were of him. It was through this anxiety that his plan _Music for the Soul _was first created.

The idea itself was simple enough… or more like Gunter had made it seem so. The slightly crazed Mazoku had gone off on a tangent about what was basically Shin Makoku's equivalent to leaving a secret admirer note for the person you liked.

However, instead of a letter, one wrote a page of music to express their feelings for the other (mind you, in varying degrees of successes). The sheet of music was then torn in half, and the first part was given in secret.

The idea, despite sounding a tad silly, immediately caught Yuuri's interest. It was a perfect way of finding out if Conrad regarded him in that way, and if the soldier did, then he'd likely be one of the first the knight asked.

Thus _Operation: Music for the Soul _began.

Only to culminate in complete disaster the next day when Wolfram found the first rough draft. The blond had thrown a fit, torching the paper instantly. Apparently Yuuri hadn't been as discrete as he had thought, and Wolfram was furious. After all, the piece had been composed of A, C, and D, the only letters of Conrad's name that could be played on an instrument.


	3. Day3: Living Together

**AN: **Here's the third one for the week! I think this is one of my favorite ones from the set I wrote. As an aside, if any of you want to take one of the ideas from my one shots here to use in a fanfic, I say go for it, the only thing I ask is for is a credit for the idea and that you tell me about the fanfic so I can read and enjoy it!

Big thanks to all my reviewers and to Nami schwan for helping proofread this

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Day 3 – Living Together**

Wolfram had found out about his crush on Conrad, and to say the least had not taken it well. He'd roared angrily about Yuuri being a cheater, and had proceeded to lock himself in the young Maou's room, refusing to come out or let Yuuri re-enter.

That left the befuddled teen standing alone in the dark corridor only in his pajamas, on what had to be the coldest night of winter.

He probably would have continued to stand there, shivering forlornly for a good part of the night if Conrad hadn't stumbled across him then.

The soldier, after hearing Yuuri's somewhat halted explanation of what had happened (minus the reason Wolfram was so angry), had then proceeded to escort the young Maou to an unused room.

Conrad had gently tucked him in under the bed's heavy quilt, to which Yuuri tried desperately to hide his blush in. The knight had bid him goodnight, even going as far as to promise to speak with Wolfram in the morning.

The young Maou had barely managed to squeak out, "Goodnight," in return just before the other left the room. Conrad had smiled that delightful smile at him, and Yuuri knew his face had gone crimson.

Once alone, Yuuri's heart had calmed its wild fluttering, and he finally snuggled into the blankets, burying his face in the soft pillow.

He'd been lucky there'd been a spare room so close by, he'd thought to himself. He sighed deeply, only realizing when he drew his breath back in, that the pillow smelled like Conrad.


	4. Day4: Hats

**AN: **And here's the fourth one in the series. This is another one that I had a lot of trouble with since I couldn't come up with anything overly exotic with it. It's a cute fluffy snowy piece never the less though.

Big thanks going out to Nami schwan for her help and to also to all my wonderful reviewers!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Day 4 – Hats**

He was embarrassed, or more accurately, mortified. He couldn't even look at Conrad without turning beet red.

Thus to escape him, and everyone else in the castle for that matter, he'd taken Greta outside on what had to be the coldest and snowiest day of the year.

Not that he was complaining, they were having a great time. Greta, with his help, was constructing a Snow_maou,_ with Yuuri switching between helping and posing for her.

What made it all the more fun was that this was Greta's first snowfall and her excitement was infectious. The two of them ran around madly, gathering snow, stones and branches to finish off their wonderful masterpiece.

As a finishing touch, Yuuri had placed his own gloves and hat upon his snowy replica. He was just stepping back, about to admire their creation when Greta gave a shout of delight. "Conrad, come see!"

The young Maou froze to the spot, and only his eyes seemed to work. They snapped up instantly, locking onto Conrad who was being pulled along by an exuberant Greta.

"What do you think?" she exclaimed excitedly. "What do you think?"

Without saying a word, the knight lifted the hat off his own head and plopped it down on Yuuri's. "Ah," he said with a bright smile. "Now I see the resemblance." Yuuri couldn't help but laugh.


	5. Day5: Holiday

**AN: **I think this is the longest one shot of the lot from _The Week of Yuuri._ I haven't actually counted any of the words in any of them though.Looking at the content of this one, I think it ties in quite nicely with the other one shots from the week so far. Hurrah for ConYuu! Hope you enjoy!

Big thanks to all of my reviewers and to my beta reader Nami schwan.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Day 5 - Holiday**

Shin Makoku had its own set of holidays, but being a ruler of an entire nation, Yuuri rarely got those days off…or any other day for that matter.

On that particular snowy night, Yuuri was feeling especially exhausted. His mind refused to focus and the mountain of papers demanding his attention was only growing larger by the hour.

On top of that, Wolfram was still furious at him and was making a point of reminding him every chance he had. Even worse, the teen's crush on a certain soldier was deepening, and he _still_ didn't know how the knight felt for him in return.

He groaned unhappily, doing a face plant into the paperwork before him, sending a flurry of documents to the floor. "What am I going to do?" he moaned aloud to the empty office.

The creak of the door opening immediately snapped him to attention. He scrambled for his quill, while snatching up the nearest paper, trying his best not to appear flustered.

He looked up, only to feel his heart soar and beat wildly in his chest. "Conrad!" he greeted enthusiastically.

The soldier smiled at him, carrying a tray of tea and cookies over to the desk. "I thought a snack might help you," he offered, setting the tray down on the only free bit of desk. Yuuri failed to mention that part of the desk was only free because he'd knocked the papers off it.

"Thanks Conrad, I could use a break," grinned back the young Maou, taking one of the cookies from the tray. "Do you want one?" he asked hopefully.

The knight smiled apologetically. "Regrettably I still have some rounds to do." Yuuri nodded mutely, trying desperately not to look too disappointed. He didn't say anything as Conrad stood, bowed, and left the room.

Yuuri gave a heavy sigh, gazing about the empty office. "Back to work, I guess," he spoke aloud. "No holidays for the Maou." He turned back to his paperwork, picking up the teacup with his free hand.

His eyes scanned the document he'd picked up, as he sipped the warm liquid. Yuuri glanced briefly at the tray to set the china cup down, only to do a double take.

There, once hidden by the teacup, was a piece of paper ripped in half with only the beginning part of a music piece written upon it.

Shin Makoku's equivalent to a love letter.


	6. Day6: Tradition

**AN: **Yay 6th day of The Week of Yuuri! Of course that means there's only one day left after today. (gasps with horror!) I can't believe how fast the week has gone by. It's funny that I'm using tradition now after the last couple have been tied into this. Worked for the pacing outline I had though, and I find this one adorable.

Lots of big thank yous going out to all my reviews and Nami schwan for helping beta this!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Day 6 - Tradition**

"Conrad!" he yelled, racing down the hall towards the knight, the ripped music sheet clutched tightly in his hand. "Conrad!" The soldier finally turned, a look of surprise on his face. Yuuri petered to a stop before him, trying to catch his breath. "I finally caught you."

"Is something wrong, your majesty?" inquired the knight with slight concern.

Yuuri immediately shook his head, opening his mouth only to find that his voice had abandoned him. His face turned crimson as he continued to stand there mutely, gazing at the soldier.

It was perhaps for the best then, that his hand took on a mind of its own, lifting the slightly crumpled music sheet for the other to see.

Conrad let out a soft exclamation of surprise, before shifting nervously, his eyes suddenly avoiding the teen's. "I see," began the knight awkwardly, "you've found it already." Yuuri nodded, his voice still unusable.

He looked at the soldier expectantly, but Conrad didn't say anything else.

If this was going to go anywhere, Yuuri realized he had to make the next move. "Can I…" he began nervously, fighting for each word, "that is…is it possible…could you…" he trailed off, words failing him. This was his chance to tell Conrad how he felt. Drawing in a deep breath, he forced all the courage he could muster into his voice. "I-I'd love to hear the rest of it."

Conrad's eyes locked with his, a mixture of emotions passing over his face. Surprise, relief and finally the brightest smile Yuuri had ever seen graced the knight's features.

"I'd like that very much, Yuuri." The soldier reached into the jacket of his uniform, before withdrawing a neatly folded paper. The young Maou accepted it from Conrad, before placing the two sheets together once again.

He grinned up at Conrad. It was perfect, no matter how it sounded, this was absolutely perfect.


	7. Day7: Nightmares

**AN: **And thus with this, ends _The Week of Yuuri_. This is my number one favourite of the lot I wrote, also the first one I actually typed out even though it came last in the order. I hope you enjoyed my one shots and the story that went with them. Thanks for the support and hopefully soon I should have a few more ConYuu things posted and the sequel to _A Simple Change in Time_.

Big thanks going out to all my reviewers and to Nami schwan for her help with beta reading!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Day 7 - Nightmares**

Getting kicked out of his own bed almost every night by Wolfram was a nightmare to say the least, and Yuuri had had enough.

Trying to keep what little to no dignity that he had left, he slunked out of his bedroom, and down the chilled hall to the one sanctuary that he had on nights such as these.

As always the door was unlocked, and opened soundlessly at the slightest push. He tiptoed across the floor, trying not to wake the single occupant of the room. He reached the bed and with practiced ease, slithered under the blankets, careful not to allow any cold air to slip in.

Conrad murmured softly, a sleepy smile appearing on his face, though his eyes remained shut. "You're early tonight." Yuuri's only response was snuggling closer to his knight.


End file.
